


🔨  My Muse 🔨 A Prinxiety Shortfic  🔨

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adult Roman, Adult Virgil, Artist AU, Human AU, M/M, Married Couple, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman Being Soppy, Sculpting, Small Arguement With No Malice, Virgil Blushes, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: " Yes, keep that pose! Absolutely brilliant My Chemically Imbalanced Romance!"Roman and Virgil Prince have been married for 10 years now, ten years of dealing with each other as Virgil would have put it. Though they deeply love it each other, it doesn't stop their arguments. Now, with Roman picking up the hobby of sculpting, Virgil is forced to be the subject of all of Roman's artwork. How long will it take before Virgil has had enough?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 34





	🔨  My Muse 🔨 A Prinxiety Shortfic  🔨

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudos As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That Make You Uncomfortable
> 
> Word Count: 223 Words
> 
> Character Count: 1,296
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 51 Seconds

" Yes, keep that pose! Absolutely brilliant My Chemically Imbalanced Romance!"

Virgil groaned. Roman had asked for him to pose for his sculptures, again! While Virgil wanted him to continue his sculpting career, he never understood why Virgil couldn't just take a photo and be done with it. As his husband would have phrased it," All of the greatest artists in the world use live references and you, are a work of art which needs to be remembered in marble!"

He swore upon Virgil's death he would be made into a sculpture for the world to remember him.

Roman was very invested, taking very long glances at his husband of 10 Years instead of the marble statue he was meant to be making. "What is it? Did I move or something?" Virgil asked, worrying if he messed up Roman's sculpture.

"No, I was just admiring you," Roman smiled. "That is the soppiest thing you've ever said to me!"Virgil protested with a cloud of pink dust spreading across his face. "Even soppiest than me telling me how you're the angel sent to me from heaven?" Roman smirked with the reaction he expected from his husband. 

"Stop..." Virgil groaned with Roman giving more and more soppy compliments.

" I know you love me," Roman said.

" No, I do not!" Virgil said.

"Yes, you do..." Roman said.

Well, this was going to go on for a while.


End file.
